


Лучший из миров

by KuroOi, Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, M/M, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroOi/pseuds/KuroOi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: У Куроо есть все: крыша над головой, еда, друзья. Нет только Ойкавы. Он никак не получается.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Лучший из миров

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер со Смешариками

Куроо просыпается от слишком яркого света. Он хотел солнечное утро, но не настолько же. На небо тут же набегают тучи. Он переворачивается на другой бок, но уснуть больше не получается. 

Его дом — небольшой, в два этажа — стоит в самом центре маленького городка, окруженного лесами и горами. Куроо всегда мечтал в таком жить. Он бежит мимо домов, очень похожих друг на друга, только выкрашенных в разные яркие цвета. Дом самого Куроо сегодня красный. Когда он пробегает мимо жёлтого, как солнце, дома, из него выходит Яку и присоединяется к пробежке. Куроо кивает в знак приветствия, Яку улыбается. Чтобы завязался диалог, Куроо нужно заговорить первым. Ему сегодня не хочется. 

Один из тех дней, когда ничего не хочется. Куроо кажется, в последнее время они почти все такие. Он возвращается с пробежки вспотевший и приятно уставший и думает, что хочет дождя.

Куроо сидит на качелях на веранде и наблюдает, как город заливает ливень. В окне дома напротив мелькает Кенма. Куроо салютует ему кружкой с кофе и улыбается. Он всегда хотел жить рядом с друзьями. Мечта сбылась. У него есть всё: воздух, еда, дом, близкие люди. Он может поехать куда угодно, может не ехать, а просто попасть в любое место, какое только в состоянии представить. Он может бегать, может спать целыми днями, может играть в волейбол, тасуя команды и придумывая новых соперников. Сильных или не очень — зависит от настроения и желания победить. Ему всё подвластно. Не хватает только Ойкавы. 

Стоит подумать о нём, как рядом раздаётся: 

— Привет.

Куроо улыбается и поворачивается — теперь на качелях он не один. Ойкава улыбается в ответ, сидит, обеими ногами легонько отталкиваясь от земли, раскачивает качели.

— Кофе? — спрашивает Куроо.

— С удовольствием. 

Куроо протягивает свою кружку, Ойкава делает глоток и довольно щурится. В нём всё неправильно, не так, как должно быть. Улыбка неискренняя, разговоры — только заезженные ответы на стандартные вопросы. Кожа на ощупь холодная, неживая — Куроо проверял. Он много раз пытался представить Ойкаву, каким он был на самом деле. Со всеми ведь получилось, а с ним — никак. 

Куроо забирает кружку и отворачивается. На качелях он снова один.

На столе всё самое любимое. Еда такая, какая и должна быть: тёплая, холодная, острая, солёная. Почему даже с едой получается, а с Ойкавой — нет? Куроо кажется, что он уже умер и всё это — часть загробной жизни. Он даже щипает себя за руку — больно. Или больно потому, что он захотел, чтобы так было? А с Ойкавой не выходит, потому что подделка ему не нужна?

Его звездолёт так и стоит на лужайке во дворе. Это место — географический центр созданного вокруг мира. Когда Куроо только попал — упал — на эту планету, он сидел в нём, рассматривал безжизненный пейзаж за окном, думал, что если его не найдут, если не получится отправить координаты, если они не дойдут до адресата, он умрёт. Он пробовал связаться с Землёй, и хотя всё будто бы работало, ответа получить не удалось. Куроо не нашли, но он не умер. Просто рискнул выйти однажды. Просто подумал, что хорошо бы на планете был воздух, которым он сможет дышать. Просто хорошо бы продержаться ещё немного, может, его всё-таки спасут, должны же его искать, а в последний раз он успешно связывался с Землёй незадолго до крушения. В общем-то, шансов много. 

Вскоре он решил, что шансов нет. 

Он представил себе город, друзей, — всё, что так хотел, всё, чего ему так не хватало. Ещё до этого, он попробовал получить детали для ремонта разбитого звездолёта. Получил и отремонтировал его. Сел в командирское кресло, повернул рычаг. Мотор отозвался утробным гулом, приборная панель вспыхнула лампочками. 

Он даже взлетел. Летел и видел, как постепенно придуманный им ландшафт исчезает, как город становится всё меньше, как остаётся один его дом — тогда черный, — а потом исчезает и он. Мотор заглох, лампочки мигнули и погасли, а звездолёт сорвался в пике. Куроо держался за подлокотники кресла и только молился, чтобы если ему суждено разбиться насмерть, то хотя бы без боли. Если ему суждено умереть вот так, то пусть это будет быстро. А ещё лучше, пусть он полетит снова. А если нет, то приземлится мягко.

Куроо приземлился. Он пробовал взлететь ещё несколько раз, но на одной и той же высоте техника отказывала. 

Тогда он перестал пробовать. Перестал и отмечать на стене дома дни, проведённые на планете. На тот момент перевалило за несколько месяцев. Сейчас, кажется, перевалило за вечность.

Куроо бегает каждое утро с Яку, Львом, иногда с Кенмой, Бокуто, Акааши, Цукишимой, снова Кенмой, снова Яку, с Яку чаще всего. Куроо сидит на качелях, пьёт чёрный чай, зелёный, горячий, со льдом, красный; кофе, сок, каппучино, воду, латте, побольше корицы, с шоколадом вкуснее, горький, двойной эспрессо лучше всего. Сидит в футболке, в школьной форме, в спортивном костюме, штанах, шортах — жарко, в пальто, но осень не представляется, осень ему никогда не нравилась. Сидит за столом, ест рыбу, рис, суп, онигири, пиццу, — невкусно, не получается вспомнить вкус, не выходит представить ярко. Просыпается всегда в семь, валяется часами, смотрит в окно, стену, потолок, встаёт — всё ещё семь. Просыпается всегда от солнца. Когда бы ни проснулся, всегда светит солнце. Бесит. Лежит на траве, смотрит в небо: где-то там — Земля, если постараться, её можно увидеть. Где-то там — Ойкава, обычная жизнь, обычный, привычный, не такой изменчивый мир. Здесь — звездопад хоть каждую ночь, северное сияние, хоть пять лун и три солнца, а хочешь — и парад планет. Здесь день вместо ночи, ночь вместо дня, но если заснуть, то проснёшься в семь утра. Куроо меняет планировку дома, меняет цвет, перестраивает город. Он купается в море, ходит в горы, катается на аттракционах. Куроо смотрит на свой звездолёт: как в один день он ржавеет, а на следующий — опять выглядит, как новый. Куроо прыгает со скалы вниз.

Куроо хочет, нет, не хочет умирать. Он приземляется на ноги — аккуратно и мягко. Горы становятся ниже. Он пробует снова — со скалы, с высотки, дома с петлёй на шее, с ножом, пистолетом. Но ноги соскальзывают со стула, небоскрёб недостаточно высокий, петля развязывается, нож из рук исчезает, стоит приблизить его к животу, груди, горлу, грохота выстрела не слышно, вместо пистолета в руках — пустота.

Куроо недостаточно сильно хочет исчезнуть. Или планета его не отпускает. 

Куроо разговаривает сам с собой, с друзьями, с Ойкавой — и это ужаснее всего, Ойкава всё ещё не получается, не выходит улыбка, взгляд. Забывается причёска. Если он забудет его совсем, может, тогда он и правда захочет умереть? 

Тогда у него получится? 

Куроо забывать не хочет. Ойкава — тот, ради кого хочется держаться. Тот, ради кого хочется потерпеть ещё немного. Оборвать бы эту ниточку, и, может, тогда стало бы спокойнее? Жить тут и умереть.

Куроо сходит с ума. Часами, днями, месяцами — течение времени не заметить, если о нём не думать, — он просто сидит. Смотрит, как вокруг меняется мир. Как на небе одновременно и солнце, и луна. И радуга, и дождь. И всё, что пожелаешь. Только главного нет. 

Ойкава появляется в тот момент, когда Куроо снова — в какой уже раз? — пытается выстрелить себе в голову. Снова неудачно.

Ойкава идёт навстречу, скованно двигаясь в костюме для полётов, шлем держит подмышкой. Он улыбается так счастливо, что Куроо видит в его глазах слёзы. Ойкава стал другим — взрослее, от уголков глаз разбегаются морщины, в чёлке видна седина.

Куроо не верит, что всё это на самом деле, а не порождение его воображения и силы планеты. Куроо уверен, что это не он, не настоящий Ойкава, хотя и такой похожий — такой, каким Куроо долго пытался его представить. Счастливый, родной, но всё равно неуловимо другой. 

Куроо точно знает — это неправда, он много раз через это проходил.

— Привет, — говорит Ойкава, и голос его тоже отличается от того, каким он был на Земле вечность назад, и от того, каким он был тут. — Я тебя нашёл. Наконец-то я тебя нашёл! 

Это какой-то третий Ойкава: не земной, не порождение этой планеты, а что-то новое и малознакомое. Куроо очень хотел бы поверить, что именно этот — настоящий, вот только надежда умерла уже давно. Куроо, пожалуй, пора тоже. Впервые он чувствует, что действительно готов. Потому что это уже слишком тяжело. Куроо не хочет прикасаться к Ойкаве и чувствовать безжизненность и холод его кожи, не хочет разговаривать с ним и знать, что диалог — отражение собственных мыслей. Куроо невыносимо сильно устал от всего.

Ойкава открывает рот, а Куроо кричит, срывается с места и бежит. Главное, не думать. Он слышит оклик Ойкавы за спиной, но не хочет слушать, что тот говорит — порыв ветра заглушает слова. Куроо забирается в звездолёт — кажется, он был намного дальше, но на этой планете ничему нельзя верить. Он закрывает люк, врубает мотор — тот отзывается гудением, панель вспыхивает огоньками. Куроо выставляет всё на максимум: скорость, разгон. Направление — строго вверх. 

Не думать, теперь главное — не думать. Стоит захотеть жить, и он не избавится от этого всего никогда. Куроо забирается на кресло с ногами, обнимает руками колени. Закрывает глаза, раскачивается и поёт глупую детскую песенку без слов и смысла, чтобы не допустить никаких мыслей в голову.

Полёт длится намного дольше, чем все те попытки до. Куроо рискует открыть глаза, когда голос сипит от пения, и невыносимо хочется пить. За лобовым стеклом — бескрайний космос. Куроо смотрит во все стороны, но его города, дома, той планеты не видно. Куроо проверяет бортовой компьютер — в него забиты координаты Земли. Куроо думает, что это милосердная смерть: иллюзия, что летишь домой. Планета очень добра к нему. 

Ойкава стоит и смотрит вслед Куроо, вслед своему же звездолёту. Ойкава так долго искал его — Куроо пропал целых пять лет назад, — что растерялся и не знал, что сказать. Ойкава так долго представлял их встречу, мечтал, что кинется на шею, обнимет и поцелует, а в реальности не смог ничего сделать. Упустил шанс, не подумал, что произошло с Куроо за это время. Не успел схватить его и удержать. Объяснить всё. 

Ему нужен ещё один шанс.

Вокруг Ойкавы вырастает город — огромный мегаполис из стекла и бетона. Он всегда мечтал жить в таком. На самом последнем этаже самого высокого небоскрёба, чтобы видеть, как встаёт солнце, видеть горы вдалеке и думать, что за ними есть ещё и море. 

Ойкава больше всего хочет жить вместе с Куроо. Хочет, чтобы звездолёт вернулся, чтобы Куроо осознал свою ошибку и вернулся к нему. 

Звездолёт приземляется в нескольких метрах от Ойкавы. Куроо в таком же, как у Ойкавы костюме, выходит, подходит ближе и улыбается. Говорит: 

— Привет. 

Ойкава, наконец-то, бросается ему на шею, обнимает и целует почему-то холодные губы.


End file.
